


风和露水

by Fusou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou
Summary: 现paro有理想有热情的新人班主任贝雷特撞见问题学生库罗德居然在送外卖。于情——他是贝雷特的学生，而且是贵族高中的学生，这很蹊跷。于理——未成年人，尤其是学生，是不能打工的。不得不管。
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	风和露水

“永远不要把工作和私事混在一起”是贝雷特入职第一天从前辈那里听来的职场箴言，虽然他当时恭顺地点头，心里却给这句话打了大大的红叉。作为刚入职不到三个月的年轻教师，他觉得自己有改变每一个学生的人生的能力，他有足够的信心闯出一番事业。因此他要牢牢握紧教育的这盏灯，领着每一个学生走过夜的山路和雾的密林，最后把他们送上远航的船。  
这种信心和决心具体体现在每天的教学里，单独辅导，去别的学科老师那里了解学生情况都是常事，偶尔还会带领社会实践以及和学生一对一面谈。  
同时也体现在此刻。他在拎着便当从便利店出来，看到班上的库罗德靠在路灯旁玩手机。贝雷特在放学后加班备了三节课的教案，现在绝不是正常的高中生应该出现在街上的时间。他没有迟疑，直接走上前。“喂，库罗德，该回家了，晚上别出来乱逛。”  
库罗德明显被吓了一跳。他收起手机，望向声音的来源，发现是自己的班主任。“啊，我这就回家了！现在马上！”他挥挥手，跳上路边一辆小电瓶车，一秒也不想耽搁，飞一样地逃跑了。  
贝雷特望着小电瓶尾部荧光色的外卖APPLOGO，一时失语。  
库罗德这个学生，一直让人很头疼。因为他总是在弹性的“底线”下做违反学生身份的行为，他明显能够洞察每个老师的底线在哪里。化学老师曾经冲进贝雷特办公室怒气冲冲地报告库罗德在实验课无视安全操作指示配置试剂，同时把邻桌的化学品标签掉包企图恶作剧的行为。“‘弄错放进去也没什么啦，反正实验课的化学品没多大危险。’”化学老师一脸怒容地复述库罗德无所谓的语气让贝雷特有点想笑。“你听听，这个学生说的话！屡教不改！等下我要让教导主任给他个处分！”等贝雷特好说歹说劝住化学老师让他回去备下一节课之后，库罗德又主动地一脸歉意地走进办公室。“老师，我错了。”贝雷特和他讲道理，他一脸诚恳地点头，贝雷特扯旧账，他又低下头一脸“我在反思了”的表情，等贝雷特说好了你可以回去上课了的时候，他又一秒挂上常用的灿烂笑脸和贝雷特道别。  
“油盐不进”，是贝雷特对他的印象。对于库罗德这种问题学生，贝雷特曾经不只一次恨恨地想“如果可以用体罚就好了。”可是不可以，普通高校都严令禁止用体罚，何况他们这种贵族高中的国际班。

贝雷特一直在意昨晚的外卖箱，想在下课后拦住库罗德问一下，竟是一整天都找不到人。仿佛只要他愿意，就没有一个人知道他课后的行踪。无法，只好在自习课上点名库罗德来办公室“心理辅导”。库罗德被点中，两条眉毛立刻愁苦地卷了起来。  
“太耍赖啦——”库罗德一进办公室就大喊，“找不到人就直接逮。”  
“请坐，”贝雷特从壁橱里出茶杯刷洗，“成年人是狡猾又有支配权的，至少在你毕业前是这样。”  
短暂的烧水倒茶后，贝雷特也坐回座位上。隔着氤氲的水汽，静默地盯着手中的茶杯。  
“老师，我……”库罗德迟疑地开口。来了。贝雷特改变姿势成正坐。  
“不知道为什么老师会喊我来。”库罗德快速地念完了句子，意料之中捕捉到贝雷特的错愕，眼睛笑弯了起来。  
这个坏东西，贝雷特想着，调整了面部表情，尽量让语气听起来很严肃，“库罗德。”  
“在。”他眨了眨眼。  
“你我都知道我们要谈论什么事情，不要装傻了。”  
“啊——啊！！我想起来了，昨天的事情对吧！哎呀抱歉啦老师，那个只是打工。抱歉让您担心了。”  
“我记得校规是禁止打工的。”贝雷特眯起眼睛。  
“啊——是吗，啊哈哈，我不知道。老师能帮我和学校里保密吗，拜托拜托~”他把饮尽的茶杯放在一边，然后双手合十朝贝雷特摇了摇。  
“从你刚刚的表现来看，不行。”贝雷特缓缓抛下高中生最怕的一句话，“叫你家长来学校一趟吧。”  
“可能有点困难。”库罗德平淡地回了一句，“我爸妈都在国外工作。”  
贝雷特又一次眯起了眼睛。

“老师随便坐。”库罗德进门先开了空调，把沙发上堆的衣服从一边挪到另一边，算是挪出一个位置。贝雷特估计了一下衣服上的印痕，库罗德自己在家的时候估计是直接躺在衣服上的。  
“家里只有洋甘菊茶，老师勉强对付一下吧。”他的声音从厨房传来。  
“白水就好。”  
“这怎么行，这点待客之道还是要有的。”他把茶杯端给贝雷特，然后盘腿在地上坐了下来，“虽然一天之内喝两次洋甘菊茶有点奇怪。”等贝雷特一边小口喝茶一边扫视完房间布置后，他扬扬眉毛给了贝雷特一个“我说的没错吧”的眼神。  
“那你为什么要打工呢？”贝雷特直奔主题。  
“贴补家用。”  
“父母不给生活费吗？”  
“雇佣兵不可能给的那么准时啦。”库罗德无所谓地摇摇手，投下一个很惊人的事实。贝雷特半信半疑地喝了一口茶，想从库罗德脸上看出破绽。库罗德一如既往露出一口白牙，像看所有人一样用碧绿的眼眸深情款款地看着贝雷特。  
“亲戚呢？”  
“没有认识的。”  
“可是未成年人应该没办法注册成外卖员。”  
“只要是规则就有可以钻的漏洞。”  
“可是你的样子明显是未成年人。”  
“我戴着头盔。”  
“每天打工到几点结束？”  
“10点前准时到家。”库罗德胸有成竹地望着贝雷特。  
贝雷特把杯子在手里转了几圈，没有说话，看不出是相信了库罗德话还是仍有怀疑。  
“那我走了。谢谢你的茶。”过了半晌，贝雷特站起来，往门外走去。  
“老师再见——”库罗德站起来，把贝雷特送出门。  
“不过明天打工的时候要带上我，不然我可能会不小心说漏嘴。”贝雷特换鞋的时候很平常地提了一句，像是“库罗德你帮忙把卷子发一下”。库罗德伸的懒腰瞬间停在半空中。  
“明天见。”贝雷特朝库罗德勾了勾嘴角，有样学样地眨了下眼。

“开始接单。”贝雷特看到库罗德浑身不自在地点开手机。很快就提示接到外卖单了，库罗德戴上头盔，吞吞吐吐地问贝雷特怎么坐。  
交通载具当然是让成年人来开。贝雷特示意库罗德坐到后面去。库罗德欲言又止，但是还是照办了。  
也许是出发前太小瞧冬季的风了，即使贝雷特准备了围巾，海边城市的寒风也能吹进领子里，把外套吹的微微涨起来。库罗德的手及时地按住贝雷特的腰，把灌风的外套按下去。库罗德想找点话题，但因为在上风向的贝雷特听不清而作罢。  
“很无聊吧。”在店里等餐的时候，库罗德摘了头盔，和贝雷特面对面坐着。  
“比想象中无聊一点。”贝雷特承认。  
库罗德听后露出微笑，望着贝雷特身后空气里某个点，不知道在想什么。

“好，最后一单也送完了。”库罗德从楼上下来，贝雷特看了看手机，给他鼓了鼓掌。“这家还给小费了，不错。”库罗德把手指搭在额角，回了一个敬礼。  
“走吧，我送老师回家。”库罗德跨上车座。  
“先把你送回家吧，我得确认你安全到家。”贝雷特摆了摆手。  
“不必了吧。”  
“库罗德。”贝雷特瞬间降下了音调，成年人的威严就是用在这种时候的。  
“好吧。”  
库罗德感觉腰上多了似有似无的触感，然后路灯一盏一盏往后退，直到载着两个人的小电瓶车缓缓停在库罗德楼下。库罗德停好车，摘掉头盔，转过头去想和老师道别。  
贝雷特把库罗德的手抓在手里搓了两下，对库罗德笑了一下，“很冷吧。我刚刚开的时候也挺冷的。明天记得戴个手套。”然后挥挥手和库罗德再见。

库罗德曾经很多次地设想过自己会对某个人一见钟情的可能性，都以不可能为总结，他觉得自己是极度理性的，甚至是超越了理性的冷静。这种感觉更像是某种灾祸，越过白线直接撞上了他，或者是平地劈下的惊雷，电光火石之间击中了他，荒谬极了。他和所有普世众生一样，被某种庞大的海浪卷起拍打在沙滩上，头晕脑胀。他看着走到路口低头在手机上叫车的贝雷特，心里被砰然爆开的无数问句填满，所以血液从指间更高速地泵上了脖子和脸颊。为什么要这么做，为什么会变成这样，明天还能再见吗，是不是，怎么会，难道，为什么，呢，吗。  
但他一句话也问不出来，慢慢拖着自己的身体和超重的思考上了楼，在家门前的楼梯上摔了一跤，慢慢坐起来把手揣在肚子上，嘿嘿傻笑让声控灯亮了很久。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢sally姐 没有人不会爱看库罗德送批（萨）上门的剧情（？）  
> 虽然我没写到就是了。很想写！！！


End file.
